onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New powers!
Talk about new powers and attacks found in one piece. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, and Franky, Usopp, and Nami all have shown advanced techniques. So the one I want to talk about is Sanji's. OMG! He can run UNDER water!!! That is the coolest thing that has ever been done in One Piece. I swear it! I can't wait to what everybody else can do!----------Jety Lefr 22:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, letsee... I'd say at this point Luffy is currently the only Haki user on the crew. Not unexpectedly for me, I didn't think Zoro or Sanji would have Haki (already?) maybe Robin... but maybe not not that I've seen it. I think her upgrade is just better use of her power. And speaking of that, it was also very nice to see the crew show off a few new powers. With Zoro, Sanji and Franky especially showing of some great power, each destroying a tentacle. And with Robin and Chopper getting nice showings too. I guess in terms of the coolest new technique's I'd have to agree that Sanji showed the coolest new move, (and I thought it was funny he considered the kraken cute (by comparison) after spending all that time amongst the okama's) Although I think for me the highlight was Choppers new defense point. I wonder if he has new points and how his other old points improved. In fact I wonder about Monster point too now... Though Luffy and Zoro showed greatly increased power, they did basically about do what you'd expect of them. (Punch and Slice stuff respectively. Just alot better. Does Zoro seem a little more Mihawkish to anyone by the way? He kind of struck me as Mihawk having rubbed off a bit on him ever since he cut that other pirates ship in half.) Franky's new rocketlauncher makes me wonder what else he has in there. Somehow I think his old Coup de Vent Cannon will be truly monstrous now that he's upgraded! And considering the old one could send a Pacifista flying around the land like a pinball at full power, I look forward to seeing it. I was surprised Luffy didn't try King's Haki on the Kraken. I'm not so surprised he can punch out a giant creature's lights out really. He could punch out Giants before too, right? Otherwise... I'm guessing Coribou en his crew are probably dead and drowned now. Although it seemed to be played almost for laughs. Also where those diving suits Caribou's idea? I think Caribou's probably going to have to stick around for a while. And I get the idea that he might be alot more comical, since his boarding fail. I don't think he'll become a SH. (The guy pretty much is pure evil.) But he's going to be forced to be try and stay amongst them if he wants to survive. And one wonders how that'll go. (I'm guessing with Caribou hatching silly plans to kill everyone that promptly fail.) Also I can't wait to see what follows, because now we don't know what became of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. And Caribou seems to indeed be a Mud Logia as I suspected he was. For a 210 million bounty Logia type pirate he sure is increasingly coming over like a loser though. XD It seems pretty obvious to me that he doesn't have a chance against Luffy, and whilst I think they will pit him against Luffy (and have the battle be pretty one-sided in Luffy's favour) the way he's currently portrayed makes me kind of hope he instead gets pitted against one of the weaker SH's and have gets beaten by them in a creative way. I mean, Luffy's kind of out of his league and would probably just defeat Caribou in a single Haki-imbued punch. Actually at this point it feels like Luffy might have found a way to beat Caribou pre-Haki, same as how he did with Crocodile (also a Logia user and way more badass.) I've been waiting for a mud logia! It was always one of my favorite logia ideas. Maybe that's why I lik Caribou so much. (i know he's kinda evil, but i like 'im anyway)----------Jety Lefr 21:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC)